The present invention relates to a radial piston machine, and more particularly to a radial piston pump including a stator and a rotor, the rotor being rotatable with a connected shaft situated in a coaxial extension of the rotor through a spring clutch engaging one end face of the rotor.
In a radial piston machine of the construction initially referred to, known from German Patent DE-AS No. 2,334,138, there is interposed between connected shaft and rotor a spring clutch having the shape of a preloaded compression spring for a torsionally elastic engagement, in order to achieve good attenuation of the noise occurring in operation, which noise is produced by vibrations of single members caused by pressure pulsation. By virtue of the preloading force of the compression spring, an axial force is exerted on the rotor which will be received by a collar of a component fastened with the housing, with the rotor and the component fastened with the housing being in metallic contact and thus causing friction loesses in operation which impair the efficiency particularly in radial piston machines of lower capacity.